


way, way back then

by raaindocx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, ricky x nini, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaindocx/pseuds/raaindocx
Summary: These are my take of the childhood memories that Ricky and Nini were reminiscing about in episode 8. Ricky's crush on Nini is already developed.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	way, way back then

**Author's Note:**

> ~Also, it's probably not noticeable, but the title is a lyric from Joshua and Olivia's new song "Just for a moment" for the show, which you should totally stream, by the way.

**First grade-**

“Hi, Nini!” A small boy approached her with a huge smile. 

Nini turned in her chair to find Richard standing there. “Hey, Richard,” she said, slightly drawn out, but with just as much enthusiasm. “Why do you still call me that? You know how to say your A’s now.”

“Oh... I don’t know,” he thought about it. “I just think it sounds better.” 

She smiled slightly.

He noticed, “I could stop if you want me to. I- I can call you Nina.” 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t really like the name Nina anyway.” 

Richard grinned, brightly.

“What about your name?” She questioned.

“What’s wrong with my name?” Richard questioned, growing sad. 

“I dunno. It sounds like an old person’s name to me.” She fiddled with the book in her hand. 

“My grandpa has the same name as me. I was named after him.” He said, proudly. 

“See? I’m right,” she smiled, “grandpas are old.” 

Richard laughed, “I guess you are right. What do you wanna call me then?” 

“Hmm,” she hummed, tapping a finger on her chin, dramatically, “how ‘bout Ricky?” 

“Ricky?” He scrunched his face, “that’s kind of weird.” 

“Well, I can’t talk to you if your name is ‘Richard.’ I’ll feel like I’m talking to an old person.” She giggled. 

“But I don’t want you to stop talking to me,” he whispered, sadly. “Call me Ricky.” 

“Cool!” She perked up in her seat, “so, now you’re Ricky and I’m Nini!” 

Ricky took the seat next to her, grinning ear to ear.

**Third grade-**

A happy, 8-year old boy raced down the street on his bicycle, “hey Nini!” He yelled as he passed by her lemonade stand. 

“Hey, Ricky!” She yelled after him with a laugh. 

He circled back around the block, “another lemonade stand? Isn’t that like the millionth one, this summer?” He stopped to talk to her. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t made any sales this time!” She said sadly, “I’ve been drinkin’ all my merchandise. I’ve gone inside to pee like six times.” 

Ricky laughed, “well, I’ll buy one from you.” He got off his bike, took off his helmet and dug in his pocket for a quarter. “Here,” he gave it to her. 

“Thanks, Ricky!” She said, handing him a plastic cup full of lemonade. She leaned over her stand and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Ricky beamed and tried to hide his reddening cheeks by drinking the lemonade in one swig. He put the empty cup on her stand and went back to his bike. 

“Want to see this trick I’ve been working on?” He asked, jauntily tightening his helmet around his head again. 

“Sure,” she jumped out from behind her stand and stood closer to the curb. 

He rode out a good distance away from her, turned and started pedaling. He lifted the front wheel up for about two and a half seconds before dropping it back down. 

Nini clapped, cheerfully, and yelled, “that’s so awesome, Ricky!”

“Wait, I can do it for longer!” He said, riding down the street again. 

The second time around was a little too fast. When he lifted the front wheel up, he lost control and crashed straight into Nini’s lemonade stand. 

“Ricky!” She ran towards him, “Are you okay?” 

She kneeled down next to him and helped him move his bike out of the way. He was  _ soaked _ in lemonade. 

“Ouch,” he groaned, tossing his helmet off. He tried his hardest not to cry in front of his crush. 

“Come on,” Nini helped him up. 

“Owww,” he winced as he tried to walk on his foot. 

“Are you okay?” Nini questioned again, putting her arm around his waist, put his arm around her shoulders and held it there to help him stand up. 

Ricky turned his head and noticed that she was  _ really  _ close to him, “uh-” he cleared his throat, “yeah, I’m fine!” He tried to get out of her grasp and stand up on his own. But he stumbled and almost fell forward, but she caught him. 

“No, you’re not,” Nini chuckled and brought her arm back around him. 

“Yeah, I’m not.” He conceded. 

“Let’s go inside. My moms can help you,” she smiled and started walking him inside. 

“Thanks, Nini. Sorry about your stand,” he said, sadly. 

“It’s okay,” she gave a shy smile. “You smell like lemonade,” she giggled. 

Ricky groaned, playfully. 

**Fourth grade** -

Ricky and Big Red walked into the science lab. 

“Kourtney, I have no idea what I’m going to do. Why did I choose to make bread  _ rot,  _ for my science project? It’s  _ sooo _ time-consuming,” Nini said, on the phone. 

“Ohh, so that’s why you wanted to stay after school today,” Big Red tauntingly whispered to Ricky. 

Ricky nudged Big Red in annoyance, “shut up, dude.” 

Big Red laughed, “what’s up, Nini?” 

Nini turned around, “Big Red, Ricky!” She said, surprised, “what are you guys doing here?” She said a quick goodbye to Kourtney and hung up. 

“I screwed up and decided to start my project  _ yesterday _ .” Ricky grumbled, throwing his backpack and skateboard against the wall. 

“Oooh yeah. Screwed up big time.” She winced for him. 

“Yeah,” Big Red said, “I’m just here for moral support.” 

**-30 minutes later-**

“Ugh, I’m starving!” Ricky whined, “all this thinking is making me hungry. Do you have anything to eat?” 

“Uh, yeah, I’ve got some leftover food from lunch over there in my backpack.” She waved her hand towards it, not looking up from what she was doing. 

Ricky got up and went towards the direction she was pointing, grabbing one of the slices of bread that were lying out. 

“Ugh, why did I think I could write this science report without having the actual data collected!” She looked over at her project, “Ricky!” Nini yelled as she saw him eat the last bite of the rotten bread. 

“What?!” He asked, muffled. 

“That bread was for my science project! How could you eat it?!” Nini ran over to him. 

“Wait, was that the bread for your project about  _ rotten bread _ ?” Big Red asked. 

Ricky spit the last piece out into the trash can and sputtered, “rotten, what now?!"

“Oh my God, Ricky. We have to take you to the nurse.” Nini said, taking his hand and dragging him out the door. 

“Wha-?” Ricky questioned, dazed. 

“Dude, that’s so gross,” Big Red cringed, with a laugh as they ran out the door. 

“How could you do that, Ricky? Now, I definitely have no science project to turn in!” Nini said, with his hand still in hers. 

“I’m so sorry, Nini. I was hungry.” 

“Didn’t you see the green fuzz on it?” She scolded.

Ricky gagged, “Ugh-I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

Nini groaned with slight amusement as she tightened the grip around his hand and picked up their pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I imagine a cute, cliché slow-motion scene of them running down the hall, hand-in-hand, in that last bit? Yes, yes I did. Thanks for reading! This show has been taking over my life lately, and this has been in my drafts since episode 8 came out, and I thought it was cute so why not post it?


End file.
